So Not Normal
by C.l.Iles
Summary: Being overshadowed by one older sibling sucks but try being overshadowed by five older siblings and only finding peace in one best friend. Now add four new boys that don't seem like their from around here. Read about Opal and her life
1. Chapter1

This is my story, my name is Opal Grace Lovel and I live in the shadow of my five older siblings, their names happen to be Axel Onyx Lovel he's 22, Ruby Ann Lovel she's 21, Jasper Quill Lovel he's 20, Jet Obsidian Lovel he's 18, and Diamond Hope Lovel she's 18 (they are twins) I'm the youngest at 17. Yea, then we have my wonderful parents Brooke Jane Lovel and Mason James Lovel that's my big family. Most people would be happy to have all of them but I'm not. All the time I'm being compared to my them it's always "Opal how are you not getting this, Diamond got this on her first try" or "Opal come on Jet could do this before he knew what it was" oh and my favorite "Opal if you ever want to make your father, me and your siblings proud you need to try harder" I'm always in the shadow of them and I can't do it anymore it's breaking me and no one cares.

School a place where it's almost as bad I'm a senior and all the teachers knew my siblings(excluding Diamond, she help herself back), they adamantly have high hopes for me but when they realize that I'm nothing like them they just give up on me not wanting to help me get better that's how it has been my whole life, I've had some friends they only wanted to get to know my oh so amazing siblings. One I only have one close friend that is like the sister I wanted she moved here from Japan in the 3rd grade not knowing or caring who my family was she just cared about who I was, her name is Mie Kugo and she is my rock, my best friend, my sister. She sees how people treat me and it takes all her willpower not to snap I know this because one time she lost it when a girl who knew my sister started to bad mouth me because I didn't like wearing bright pink and tulle skirts (I still don't), she was almost expelled, which would have been bad cause I would most likely melt without her. To you is properly sounds like a sob story but its filled with love, horror, pain, betrayal, and twists -

"OPAL!!! Get your lazy butt out of bed." my sweet bestie so happened to yell in my ear causing me to fall out of bed. "Ooowww, Mie why I thought you loved me." I whined like a 5-year-old making her laugh smiling. "Oh, Opal I do love you but it's almost time to go, and I'm your ride remember." rolling her eyes at me as she helped me up I stretched sighing. "Yea, I know ok and I'm happy you are." I striped myself of my pj's, then putting on blue skinny jeans, and an off the shoulder top that says love to sleep, I brushed out my hair and put it in a high ponytail then slid my glasses on and grabbing my bag and phone. "done now let's go before my mom gets up" she nodded as I started to walk down stairs grabbing an apple on my way out looking back seeing Mie behind me smiling sweetly, I sometimes wonder how I got such an amazing best friend like her.

As we got in I sighed knowing that Axel, Ruby, Jasper, and Jet are at the community college, Diamond is already at school already, my dad is at the hospital early and mom is still in bed after a long night at the office. "Did you know there are new students coming today?" She asked as she pulled out and started to drive to school. "Not really when did you find out, and I don't see the big deal they're just people" I yawned looking in my bag making sure I have my homework and I do. "Well I was in the office and I overheard Mr. Dean and Miss. Williams talking about how four people coming to the school. I just don't get it why anyone would want to come to the little town of Bridgewater Oregon it's super boring that's what the deal is!" she huffed and I started to laugh lightly knowing she wasn't wrong about the town being small "I mean you're not wrong but you moved here did you not." Laughing at her face as she rolled her eyes huffing, I shook my head turning on the radio. "Yea whatever Opal and hey I'm happy I moved from Tsukuba cause if I didn't I would have never met you." She smiled pulling into the parking lot at school,


	2. Chapter 2

After getting out with my stuff I looked around noticing a 2017 Chevrolet Corvette and an Aston Martin Vanquish, yea I know cars. "Hey Mie, I think the new kids are here already." Pointing towards the cars with my eyebrow arched, she looked over and her mouth dropped. "What how, dude their rich?!?!" I sighed and rolled my eyes frowning "Yay just what this school needed more stuck-up teenagers it's not like this school wasn't messed up enough, please note my sarcasm." Mie cracked a smile shaking her head at me, she walked next to me as we walked into hell I mean school. I pushed the door open seeing almost everyone talking about them or trying find them, pathetic they are just people I still don't see the big deal. "Mie I'll see you at lunch, I'm going to my locker." She nodded waving and I walked off somehow getting past the hoard of hormonal teenagers , I so cann't wait till graduation I'm leaving this place and never looking back.

Ah my locker 189, I opened it when I heard a girly squeal that I know too well, moving the locker door I can see my oh so perfect sister Diamond and her posse of skanks crowding a group of boys. Huh looks like they found new pray, I hope whatever is up there well have mercy on them. I laughed lightly and got what I need from my locker and shut it realizing I will have to walk past them. Mentally cursing to myself I walked their way getting a good look at them and my gosh they are all male and they are too handsome to be human, finding myself staring at them I blush and try to look away, but I can't. They look so unhappy with what my sister and posse are doing, I kinda feel bad for them, oh no I made eye contact with the tallest one and I can't help but check him out. He looks about 6'5 with piercing green eyes, messy black hair, sharp jaw, tattoos, and a body of a god, gross I'm starting to sound like my sister, dear god did he just smirk at me. I finally turn away only to bump into a wall and god did it hurt, I quickly look around seeing if anyone saw and luckily no one did I fixed my glasses and hurried to class

Only a few people are in my class right now but right now I'm happy for that because I'm pretty sure I look like a tomato, getting my notebook, homework, and pencil out of my bag I relax a little. To think about it I've never seen any of them, so they must be the new students, oh dang the bell just rang I've been in my own world for ten minutes it's not the longest but still cool. My teacher Ms. Crook came in smiling which is odd she's always gloomy "Class I'm happy to say that we have two new members of ours honors Literature class, say hello to Damian Acero and Lucas Noche" she moved over to let the boys in and my heart stopped the guy I may or may not have checked out this morning is in my class. My life is over because of two things 1. The only vacant seats are at my table with me right in the middle and 2. The dude that I was looking at is smirking at me with a weird glint in his eyes. Ms. Crook looked around the room looking for seats for the boys when she saw that the only vacant seats were with me and she looked like she just died inside, she sighed "Boy's please take a seat with Opal, Opal raise your hand" she said my name with so much sadness, the guys must have noticed because they looked at her confused but Ms. Crook dismissed it.

They just sat down and my I hate it mostly all the girls that are in this class look like they are trying to undress them with their eye and it's sickening. All I can smell for some weird reason is an earthy forest and fresh mint it must be cologne, it smells good but it's weird normally all I can smell at school is cleaner, tears, and paper like I said weird. "Ok now that's over let's begin, today we are going to have a bit of fun, today is a free day so we can welcome the boys." With her last words the girl population went loco yelling if they can walk around looking ready to jump on Damian and Lucas man I pity them so much. "SHUT IT! you'll stay in your seats as in no getting up." and at that I froze why did it have to be me I feel like I just got hit by a bullet train I have never hated my seat more than I do right now, I look over and up seeing tattoo dude smirking at me oh how I want to rip it off his face. "Amor, I guess we three are seat mates, I am Damian and to your left is Lucas, your nombre is Opal correct?" Mr. Tattoo that I now know as Damian said with what seemed to be small accent, his voice is deep but smooth it almost made me blush. "Yea that's is my name, I guess we are, what did you call me?" he chuckled smiling "You'll find out later, what do you like to do for fun Amor?" thinking for a moment " I like to walk in the forest, reading that's about it why do you ask?" It looked like something sparked in him I could see it in his eye he just smirked not saying a thing I give him a pointed look after then pulling out a book ignoring them both, I don't see why he is talking to me. Does he think I'm like Diamond or one of the whores' ha if he does then he's sadly mistaken even though for some odd reason my chest hurts thinking about it. He sickens me, he came here acting like he owned the place and lets he and his friends came out of nowhere and now everyone is going crazy it's so stupid. I'll just ignore them as much as a can which should be easy.

Its lunch time, my classes were boring oh and fun but sad fact Damian or at least one of his friends is in one of my classes okay so we have Damian and Lucas in class one, Jared in class two, Xavier and Lucas in class three, Damian and Jared in class four and they all sit close to me, oh how I just hate it. "Mie, you know the new kids?" asking as we reached a tree in the back of the school it was a bitter cherry tree and it was beautiful Mie and I sit under it every day when it is nice out like today. "Yea why, wait did you see them? Are they male or female? Are they cute? Are th-… mffffmmm" I clamped my hand over her mouth, so she would stop, sighing I answered her. "Yes, I saw them, male, I guess. They're in my first four classes I'm not sure if they're in my last three." I let her go as I sat down relaxing as Mia sat down next to me pulling two bentos I could feel my mouth water. Mie is the best cook ever, she always brings me lunch construing I can't cook to save my life and I'm not kidding I've brunet water, caught a cold sandwich on fire. "You are the best and so is your cooking I would starve if not for you." Saying this, pink lightly dusted her cheeks. "Opal you say that everyday aren't you tired of saying it?" she handed me one, I opened it and my mouth watered even more. Breaking the chopsticks, we both smiled, and whisper yelled "Itadakimasu!" It means I gratefully receive in Japanese I know this because Mie has been teaching me the language for the fun of it. She's a good teacher but I'm hopeless with some words but I can say simply words.


	3. Chapter 3

We continued to talk and eat when the bell rung we went our serpent ways Mie going to calculus and me to chemistry yay, please note my sarcasm. I hate this class, Mr. Noghwater yea strange I know and is he says that it's pronounced Nogwater. He's the teacher that is kind to some students and harsh to the rest and the rest is me he hates me because I'm not a goody to shoes like my sisters or brothers. I kid you not he has failed a quiz of mine because he didn't like how I dot my i's, but anyway Damian and he's gang of weirdos aren't in this class so that's one good thing…... God how can one man be so gross I can't stand having to look at the dried snot in his mustache or the crusty ear wax that is easy to see oh and don't get me started on his greasy balding hair or his huge beer belly. As I try to stay focused on what Mr. Noghwater is saying but it's so boring! "Within each layer, each carbon atom is bonded to only three other Carbon atoms. These bonds are examples of resonance hybrid bonds, which we discussed in Chapter 6. The bonding electrons of resonance Hybrid bonds can be thought of as delocalized. Delocalized electrons are electrons shared by more than two atoms. Graphite is a fairly good conductor of electricity, even though it is a Nonmetal, because the delocalized electrons move freely within each Layer. Like diamond, graphite has a high melting point that is 3652C. This" He didn't get to finish because of the bell, he sent a slight glare towards the wall clock and sighed "We'll pick this up Monday now out!" He didn't have to tell me twice I packed my stuff and ran/ speed walked to Trigonometric which I'm kinda happy about cuz Miss. Webber is out having a baby, so we have no teacher and before y'all say something about it this school is so small so no substitutes, so free day!! (Oops broke the fourth wall)

This can't be real all four of them are in here, at least I sit in the way back in the corner though from what I can see their not going to notice me cuz they're in the front crowded by girls and some boys but just in case I'm going to keep my nose in my book and listen music……..I heard muffled voices near me which is weird nobody normally comes near me on a free day, and someone is poking me I'm so going to smack them. Pulling out my earbuds looking up at them only to come face to face with Damian and you know what I did well I squeaked and smacked him in the face with my hardback book making him fall to his ass, his friends tried not to laugh but failed when he fell it made a small boom. I glared down at him as he held his nose with a look of surprise "What is the big idea don't you know when someone has earbuds in they what to be left alone!?" Growling at him, he looked up at me not holding his nose anymore. "Hmm feisty I like it, Gatito don't be so cold we just wanted to talk is that so bad?" He stood up dusting himself smirking at me his eyes gleamed with mischief, and I hated it. "No leave me alone, go back to your group of whores they look lonely." Glaring at all four of them I sat back down but when I went to put my earbuds back in a hand stopped me I tried pulling away but the grip was to strong looking up Damian looked at me with an ashamed look and all I felt hurt and anger I get that look from everyone he has no right to look at me like that "Look novio you don-.." "Don't touch me you gaki. I don't give a fuck about you so if you ever look at me like that again I'll put you 6ft under, news flash pretty boy you're not the king of the world I'm not going to bow down!" I was now on my feet glaring up at him even though he's about two feet taller than me, ripping my hand free I grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the room not caring that there was still 30 minutes left.

I found myself locked in a stall in the girls' bathroom crying I don't really know why I just am I'm just so sick of getting that look. I've been holding everything in for so long and I guess because of it I snapped at him, at least now they know not to be around me. Sighing I got up I stretched my tight muscles, I rinsed my face so it's not that noticeable that I was crying. "Why do I have to be here, why can't I just be happy that I'm me, oh right because my family is perfect and if you're not like them they will push you till you are or shun you." looking in the mirror sighing sadly "Great now you're talking to yourself Opal, great just great." Pulling away from the sink I contemplated on going to my last class or just skipping, I mean no one would notice or just not care, as if on cue the bell rung. Hearing the loudness of the crowded hall just out the door I frowned 'How can they be so loud, they act like wild animals just last week Jaycob Brown hissed at his girlfriend why I have no idea. I wonder if Mie is down to skip today.

"No Greg wouldn't give up so easily when it comes to Faye he loves her, you saw how he was when his half-brother Nash was hitting on her." Mie huffed about our favorite show Blood Moon. "That doesn't mean anything when he first transformed into a Quanlier and tried to eat her, anyway she loves Logan and he loves her he just doesn't relies it yet oh and he's a super hunky Goblin." I explained to her smirking, she gasps "H-how could I forget halfway through season 2 he broke her arm and tried blaming Logan…why Greg why." Dramatically sobbed Mie holding her heart making me laugh. "Opal how much homework do ya got?" Mie yelped as she almost tripped on the uneven sidewalk "Hey be careful, I don't have any band-aids with me" scolding her lightly as a frown began dancing its way on my face "Pffff, don't worry I always land on my feet and it's not my fault some jerk can't make a sidewalk right" She grumbled while a smirk found its way onto her face making me giggle. Grabbing her hand, I started sprinting towards our favorite hide-away an old treehouse we found in the woods the first summer she moved here. Hearing her laugh behind me made me feel at home free from all my worry even if it sounds weird, she is the only one who cares about me it's sad but true.

Huffing and puffing I flopped onto the floor of the rotting treehouse gasping for breath Mie looks just as bad "Man I'm so out of shape, I'm gonna die!" I panted regretting my decision to run here. Shooting me a look "You are not out of shape you just suck at running; anyway, why did you want to skip?" Frowning I sighed "One of the new kids, Damian is his name is and he's just ugh I snapped at him in 6th period because he gave me the look?" Mie looked pissed she knows the look she's seen it and hates when I get it. "He did what that nasty rat! I'm going to break his legs!!" Mie started to crack her knuckles and looked out for blood but for some reason I wanted to stop her and that's what I did "Mie calm down I was kinda at fault he spooked me, I smacked him in the face with my book." I mumbled blushing 'Why did I say that gah what up with me first I checked him out know the defending him I should have stayed in bed today.' Mie sighed and hugged me "If he does it again tell me ok……wait did you blush!?" Now I just know I look like a tomato. "W-what ar-are you talking about? I'm no-not blushing." Damn why did I stutter, I need to just stop. "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE EEEE, you totally like someone, who is it tell me tell me tellllll meeeee!!"

"I don't like anyone that I know of and stop yelling I think everyone towards the holt-n-stop heard you." Knowing what was to come next, I smirked as a faint pink started to glow ageist her pale cheeks. Looking down at my phone I only now notices that it was getting late. "Oh no Mie it's 5:48 I'm so dead" Her eyes widened, and she told me to go and I didn't stop and think so I jumped down the small ladder running towards my home already feeling the intended doom……...


	4. Chapter 4

When the last bell rang I couldn't help but scowl, she was so interesting but just who is she really? "Oye Damian what are you pensando about, you've been espaciando a lot since that one niña yelled at you" Jared voiced. "Don't worry Hermano, what do you know about her Opal the niña who yelled at me I can't stop thinking about her." Jared looked confused by the statement, but it only lasted a second for Xavier hit him on the back of the head "You empty-headed tonto how dare you speak to su altura so casually show him el respeto." He snapped out making me smirk. Packing my gym bag, I look at my three guards that have become my close amigos over the years they have worked for me even though we are near the same ages. "My my you two are being so loud please if you could ever be so kind to shut it, you're going to give head a headache." Grumbled the Lucas the only one of my friends that's not from Spain. When I look back at them all I can see is them bickering like five-year old's which in turn pissed me off. Glaring at them "Quite!" they snapped their heads to me looking meek. "Stop acting like toddlers you all are supposed to be royal guards not half-wits!" I bellowed, and my glare hardened as I turned on my heels and walked off to my car. Not waiting for them I drove off to the cabin we are staying in for the two months. The drive was kinda long since it was in the forest far off the main road. Not that I really mind since my palace is on a side of a mountain and kind of far from the main city.

Pulling into the short driveway, turning the keys and hoping out as I pulled out my phone calling my families info broker so I see if I can I get something on her……." Gracias Antono this is greatly obliged" I smirked as I hung up, in a weeks' time I'll get my information and she'll be in the palm of my hand.…….Ok that sounded creepy.

Walking in the back door trying to be as quiet as possible though everyone is the dining hall, I can still hear them laughing without me, like normal. I stuck up the backstairs to the third floor where my room was, so I could put my things away and have a quick shower before I go and make myself a small meal. After I was done in the restroom, I creped down the stairs walking into the kitchen only to walk into a chest, looking up to see the smiling face of my older brother Jasper "careful shorty you should look where you're going" he chuckled lightly. Rubbing the back of my head slightly "Yea I'll do that from now on" I went to go around him only to have him grab my shoulder. "Not so fast Opal where were you, you missed dinner and family time." he gave me a stern look. "I was with Mie studying and lost track of time, sorry I'll be there tomorrow since it's Saturday" He slowly nodded and smiled. "good well night" he walked off going through the main hall. Sighing I walked to the fridge to make me a sandwich.

After taking the last bite of my very yummy sandwich I headed to the sitting room know that my parents will soon take notice of me not being around and get upset. Sighing as I walked up to my mom who was busy working on some last-minute paperwork. Putting on a fabricated smile "Madam good evening, Sir hello, how was your day?" They looked at me, my mother smiled half-hearted at me and my father just nodded towards me not taking his eyes off the work file in his hand "O-oh good evening sweet heart you were quite during dinner today, my day was alright as normal." My mother jumbled, and I nodded, she didn't even notice I wasn't there. My father finally looked up with his piercing gaze "Opal why aren't you doing your homework? Your grades are everything do not slack off, Diamond is getting straight A's and you're not work harder." I felt a piece of me shatter once again and I felt like crying, that's all he cares about she's just bribing the smarter kids to hack and change her grades. "I have already finished it, and I'll work harder Sir." I said stiffly, and he dipped his head at me then went back to reading. "It's getting to be late, so I think you should get to bed now." Mother advised not looking me in the eyes. "Yes Madam." I bowed my head and hurried upstairs and to my room which I shut the door and flopped onto my comfy bed and curled up.


	5. Chapter 5

I was cuddling into my pillow when my phone started to sing. Groaning I reached for my baby and answered it "Hello?" I grunted out still half asleep. I hear a soft giggle on the other end and start to smile "Good morning sunshine" Mie's candy like voice came from the phone. Yawning as I said "Morning Mie-Mie" she giggled more hearing her old nickname. I rubbed my eyes and sat up "Hey are you up to go camping?" Thinking for a moment, I finally replied "I would love too but you know how they are I would have to come up an excuse for leaving for the weekend" she hummed thinking then giggled creepily "Just tell them you're going to my house for a hard core kanji lessen from mama and papa" I smiled and agreed then got up to get dressed and packed and also putting my school stuff as well. Knowing this was going to be hard, I put on the pink frilly dress my mother loves seeing me wear. Walking down the steps down to my mother study a softly knock on the dark Burch door "Come in," she called out. I opened the door and walked in "Madam may I go over to the Kugo residents for the lessons in kanji?" I sheep ply asked. She looked away thinking then turned to look at me with a blank face "you may, you will be staying till Monday correct?" Nodding I answered "yes madam, I have completed my weekend work and packed my things" she looked at me with dead eyes then went back to what she was doing "You may go now, and close the door"

Walking from the house, I walked down the road with my bags to the gas station to change and wait for Mie. 10 minutes later I was jamming to Milly Swift while in Mie's 2016 mint green bug. The drive wasn't too long but it was relaxing knowing that I was free from home for a bit; "Mie does Mom and Dad know where

we are going?" Looking over at her, she smiled and flashed a peace sign "You know it and don't worry they know the drill" she stated. I smiled then Gasp, turning up my favorite song, We Are Tonight by The Queen'z Knights. "Rise the glass to us for we are tonight and tonight goes on forever!" I sang along with the radio. Zooming passed the trees to are favorite camping spot. Sure, we had to walk a bit, but it was worth it in the end.

"Oh, Opal how did everything go last night, did you get in trouble?" Questioned Mie. Shrugging I sighed "they didn't even notice, though Jasper did…...shit I promised him that I would be there for dinner tonight" Frowning she patted my shoulder "don't worry he probably won't remember if his tongue is down Kimberly's throat" she smiled but just the thought made me gag which made her laugh softly. We pulled into the small opening, she parked the car and got out after me. Going around to the trunk opening it I grabbed the tent bag and the two sleeping bags while Mie came around and took out the rest of the necessary junk. We laughed as we walked down the long bendy path only to come off it and turn into the woods going to a spot only, we know about. "Hey Opal, what are you planning on doing about them?" Mie asked making me frown "Do about who…. oh, what you mean them. I don't know it's gonna be super hard to avoid them since I have so mean classes with them, but hopefully they know not to talk me from the way I snapped at their creepy ringleader." Mie laughed at my blunted answer. She pulled a bush back making way for me to go through into a small clearing. "Hey so I had a thought.". Mie started. "Oh no that's never good" I cut in with a small laugh only to be smacked on the back of my poor head. "OW" I whined she rolled her eyes "As I was saying what are you gonna do about Diamond?" I sighed as I put down the bags. "I don't know really, I mean my mother and father probably don't know." she dropped the bags and looked at me with her mouth hung open "How the hell don't they know, for fuck sakes she went to San Diego for a week and got tanked!" She all but screamed. Making me roll my eyes "she told my parents that it was for a speech about fashion and what it takes to become a designer." I explained. Mie gave me a look that screamed 'Your parents are dumbasses' which made me smile softly. I beckoned her to help me with the tint, she smiled and did just that.

Xavier stormed into my room with a pointed glare directed at me, "How much of a cabrón are you. Do you not remember why we came here in the first place, after the accident your Father wanted you away from everything, so it could guay down and to keep you safe!" Rolling my eyes at him I yawned looking unamused

"I thought I strictly said to not speak of the accident and I'm 19 I don't need protecting". Xavier frowned a cold look formed in his icy eye "You may be 19 but does not matter so stop acting as if you are a small child your tantrums are not amusing." His statement was growled out. My eyes darkened, getting ready to pounce but a mop of blonde popped up between us. "Now now chicos no need to lucha we are all amigos" He smiled his bubbly smile. Huffing I rolled my eyes "I'm going to the lake, don't follow me" I grumbled out. As I left my room and the cabin in general I walked down the hill to the docks, I plopped down onto it with a sigh. Hearing splashing I look straight and see two figures on the other side of the lake through I can't make out what they really look like. Just watching them from afar I can't help but feel envious cuz they look so carefree. 'I just wish I knew who they were, but from what I can make out they are both female. Haha if only we had a boat I row over there; God what am I thinking I have no clue who those people are'. Hmm I wonder what that girl is up to opal yeah I don't know why I just can't get my mind off her; 'what's so special about her? Taliyah I wish you were still here, you could tell me to why.' 'I miss you hermana mayor; to find the people who did it would be a great conquest but alas mama and papa sent me here for safety'.

Laying back I sigh listening to the faint sound of the laughter and Splashing. Looking up to the sky I smiled softly well kind of; focusing on different sounds I can hear the calling from the boys. Laughing I shook my head 'man they are impossible'. Letting out a huff as I hear the yelling get closer I sat up and turned to the fighting guards with a not so pleased look. I'm faced with Lucas and Jared, raising my eyebrow letting them explain what was going on.

"Lucas took my last Caramel Crunch Bar" Jared growled out which in turn made Lucas roll his eyes "Your name wasn't on it" he smirked

"IT WAS IN MY BAG!!!" Jared bellowed loudly. Sighing I stood up and dusted myself off, " Ok Lucas you'll buy Jared a new candy bar and stay out of his stuff, Jared you don't need to be so loud when it comes to stuff like this". I nodded at them walking past them towards the cabin I waved "I would go to the store now it looks like its gonna poor soon. I looked back at them and smiled as a crack of thunder making them jump then glare at me while I just laughed. Opening the door I could already smell the sweet smell of creamy shrimp bisque; my favorite. Walking into the kitchen I saw Xavier at the stove stirring the soup, "Smells good." I smiled and patted his shoulder as I walked to the fridge for a water. Xavier grunted, Ah he's still upset about earlier.

Falling over laughing Mia smiled "No fair you cheated" she joked. Slashing her again; moving away before she could get to get me back. "OPAL! Get your happy ass back here" Mia shouted. Laughing louldly I ran faster. "Yeah that's totally gonna make me come back" I replied.


	6. Info page

· MAIN:

· Opal

· Mie

· Damien

· LOVEL FAMILY:

· Opal (6) height-5'0_ looks- long light brown hair, soft gray doe eyes, curvy body, kind smile, pale skin, ears pierced, no tattoos, soft jaw, mole under right side of lip

· Axel (1) height-5'11_ looks-dirty blonde hair, wise green eyes, lean body, goofy smile, lightly tanned skin, no piercings or tattoos, strongish jaw

· Ruby (2) height-5'5_ looks- long light blonde hair, sharp blue doe green eyes, petite body, soft smile, pale tanned ok skin, ears pierced, no tattoos, sharp jaw

· Jasper (3) height-5'10_looks- dark brown hair, soft blue eyes, strong but lean body, rare smile ,slightly pale skin, no piercings or tattoos, strong jaw

· Jet (4) height-5'8_looks- short dark brown hair, shy pale green doe eyes, lean body, shy smile, tanned skin, ear pierced, no tattoos, soft jaw

· Diamond(5) height-5'4_looks- shoulder short dyed red hair, murky brown eyes, slim flat body, nasty smile, tan skin, ears pierced, no tattoos, strongish jaw

· Brooke (mom) height-5'3_looks-blonde hair, soft green doe eyes, curvy small body, flat smile, soft but sharp jaw, tan skin, ears pierced, no tattoos, mole under right eye

· Mason (dad) height-5'11_looks- trimmed short dark brown hair, sharp blue-gray eyes, strong slim body, lopsided smile, pale skin, no piercings or tattoos

· KUGO FAMILY:

· Hanako height-5'4_looks-long brown hair, kind dark brown eyes, petite body, sweet smile, soft jaw, pale skin, ears pierced, no tattoos

· Ryu height-5'7_looks-shaved black hair, flat dark gray eyes, lean body, stern smiles, soft jaw, pale skin, no piercings or tattoos

· Mie height-5'6_looks-bob cut black hair, understanding gray brown eyes, kind smile, soft jaw, pale skin, ears pierced, no tattoos

· THE GUYS:

· Damien Acero (steel) height-6'5_looks-messy black hair, piercing green eyes, flirty smile, sharp jaw, "god" like body, tattoos, no piercings, tan skin

· Lucas Noche (night) height-6'0_looks-styled brown hair, blazing red-brown eyes, lazy smile, sharp jaw, fit body, tattoos, lip piercing, pale tan skin

· Jared Hielo (ice) height-5'11 1/2_looks- shaggy light blonde hair, baby blue eyes, soft jaw, goofy smile, lean but fit body, no piercings or tattoos, tan skin

· Xavier Espina (thorn) height-6'0_looks- spiked raven hair, icy blue eyes, hard jaw, nice fit body, tattoos, no piercings, blank smile, lightly tan skin

· TEACHERS:

· Ms. Crook (p1) height-5'8

· Mr. Flood (p2) height-5'10

· Miss. Hearts (p3) height-5'2

· Miss. Grizz (p4) height-5'6

· Mr. Noghwater (p5) height-5'11

· Miss. Webber (p6) height- 5'4 3/4

· Mr. Wagfeld (p7) height-6'0

BLOOD MOON T.V SHOW

• Faye is a Nymph

• Greg is a Quanlier

• Logan is a Goblin

Words that need looked over


End file.
